


Come with me - Thirteenth Doctor X Reader

by CharlotteWritesStuff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Fanfiction, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Fluff, Gay, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, POV Lesbian Character, Science Fiction, Time Travelling Lesbians, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteWritesStuff/pseuds/CharlotteWritesStuff
Summary: I wasn't an alien, but I may as well have been. I always wished for something different, something to make me feel special. And needless to say, I got my wish.The day I met her, I had taken a short cut from work. It was almost destiny, thatTogether we made a great team, no planet was too big and no time period was too small.Follow my story as I talk about my encounter with the doctor, and the danger that came with it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that I've been wanting to make since I posted something on tumblr
> 
> So here it is, a full length thirteenth doctor x reader fanfic. I hope yall l enjoy.

Hey. If I told that I experienced the unimaginable, or that I met the most magical woman in the world, would you believe me?

I wouldn't either... Well sort of. A few months ago I was just a normal person, just plain old (Y/N) (L/N). Then, just like that, my life changed. That day, I stepped out of the real world and into a new world, filled with infinite possibilities.

Allow me to tell you the story of how an ordinary girl (That's me) met an extraordinary woman and eventually fell in love.

 


	2. The doctor and her sidekick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one!!! Ooh this is exciting isn't it? So this chapter may be a little longer than expected, but ya know, 😂

I've always loved children. I mean, some can be right pains in the ass, but the others can be really cool. In the past few years, I've taught in many different schools. I've taught many different year groups. My favourite by far is reception (four to five year olds). But at this particular school, I am blessed with teaching the bundles of joy that are year six (Ten to eleven year olds). Some are great, but as I've said before, some are pains.

Let me tell you about one boy. His name is Jamie, he's eleven years old and just one of those pains in the ass. Like seriously, I'll be trying to teach a class, and there he'll be, either distracting the person next to him, or asking a stupid question. I swear to god, he's the reason I drink.

Ahem. Anyway, Today was a normal day, me, standing at the front, trying to teach the class something. And then, right on queue, Jamie's hand comes flying up into the air.

"Yes Jamie?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a long lesson.

"If angles on a triangle are one hundred and eighty degrees, then wouldn't it be hotter than an oven?"

I held back a huff. I was too tired for this. "No Jamie. It's degrees, not degrees celsius." 

A collective giggle erupted from the class, my eyes shifted to Jamie, who wore a smug look on his face. God, did I want to slap it off. "Right. Listen to me Jamie." I stepped forward to make eye contact with him. "You have five months until your S.A.T.S. Unless you want to fail, I suggest you listen carefully."

I sharply turned back to the board and picked up the pen. "Honestly. Some of you are going to get a reality check when you hit secondary school." I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Now. We have ten minutes left of the lesson. So I'd like you to finish off the sheet." I ran my hands through my hair. Tugging at it slightly. I couldn't take it anymore. Once the students were hard at work, I opened the door and promptly left the classroom. 

****

There's a storage cupboard down the hall. Sometimes, when the class is driving me around the bend, then I'll go inside and scream. It was soundproof, so no one could hear me. It was therapeutic and made me feel much better. 

I took a deep breath and let out every single thought and emotion. My scream echoed bluntly across the room. 

"What the hell!?" A voice gasped from behind me. 

I spun around, face bright red. "I'm sorry. I just-" I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised it was just Brett, a fellow teacher. 

"I thought you were getting murdered!" Brett wiped his brow. 

"Yeah, I tend to do this when my class are being little shits." I awkwardly replied. 

"Is it that Jamie kid?" Brett asked me. 

"Yeah. He's been asking me the same question everyday for the past week." You leaned an elbow on a box and covered your face with your hand in exasperation. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, my class are working on autumn art." He held up a roll of paper with leaves on them. 

"You're lucky you get to teach year two. I'm trying prepare ten to eleven year olds for S.A.T.S."

"Yeah, that sounds, pretty crappy." Brett rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, well I should get back.Ive done my screaming."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Brett smiled nervously at me. I nodded to him, before opening the door and leaving. 

****

Once I had returned to the classroom, my ears were filled with the sweet sound of silence. "So they do have willpower." I murmured quietly to myself. 

"OK guys, it's break time. So get some fresh air. When you get back l, we will be continuing 'the boy in the striped pajamas'." The class leapt from their seats and ran for the door, causing a pile up. 

I slumped down on the chair next to My desk. I peered over at the photo beside me. It showed a picture of me with my grandad. I loved him more than anything in the world. 

" Hey (Y/N)." Brett mocked on the door, cutting through my thoughts. 

"Oh Brett, hi!" I turned to face him as he nervously leaned on the door. 

"I'm alright, um, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee or something?"

I blinked. Brett was never a subtle person. He'd been making eyes at me for ages, even the staff had noticed. Kind of embarrassing really. I didn't think, in a million years, that he'd actually ask me out."Brett, I'm pretty sure that romances between teachers aren't allowed." I said as nicely as I possibly could. 

"O-Oh, I know." Brett replied, trying to mask his disappointment. "I was just wondering, because we haven't properly spoken in a while." 

"Oh, well then, I'd love to." I smiled at the taller man. "How about Saturday at eleven?" 

"Saturday at eleven sounds great!" 

"Great, see you then." 

"Bye..." I waved at Brett as he turned to leave. I slouched in my seat. Why was I so nice? Now I had to go on a 'date' with some bloke I'm not even interested in. If the rest of the staff found out... I'd never live it down. 

****

At four o'clock, I decided to go home. I picked up my backpack filled with exercise books, and boy, did it weigh a ton! Who knew that one small book along with twenty others could feel like carrying a load of bricks? 

I walked out of my classroom and down the stairs to sign out at the reception. 

"See you tomorrow (Y/N)." The receptionist, mindy, beamed at me. 

"See you tomorrow." I replied sweetly. 

I made my way out of the school grounds and across the road. The bag was weighing me down, although I hadn't walked through the shortcut in a while, I thought today, would be the best option as I thought I was going to collapse. 

****

I loved the shortcut. It was like walking into another world. A world where trees cover the skies and over grown roots cover the ground. 

I dawdle down the path, taking in the scenery and enjoying my well deserved, alone time. When I turned the corner, I noticed something that really shouldn'tve been there. 

Tucked within all The vines and ivy, stood a large blue police box. Absolutely gobsmacked, at what I saw, I whipped out my phone and took a photo. It looked so out of place, but perfect at the same time. 

"I see you're admiring my TARDIS." A bubbly voice said, making me jump. 

"Huh? Oh, is it yours?" I asked. 

"Yes it is." The woman replied proudly. At this point, I had looked at her properly. I don't think I'd seen another human being like her before. She had short blonde hair, which grazed her chin, bright sparkly eyes and a... Unique... Fashion style. "It's my ship!" 

"Well, you must really not be one for elbow room." I said while taking another look. 

"Not necessarily." The woman replied with a cheeky grin. 

"And how did you manage to get it here?" 

"You ask a lot of questions. What is your name?" 

"I'm (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." I stuck out my hand. 

"I'm the doctor." She replied, shaking it. 

"The doctor? that's an odd name."

"I'm an odd person." The doctor smiled. 

"I can tell." My eyes scanned up and down, over her outfit. "What are you doing here? You aren't from the village are you?" 

"No, I'm a traveller. I come from far away." 

"Whereabouts?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"You've probably never heard of it." The doctor avoided eye contact with me. 

"Try me! 

The doctor tilted he head sideways slightly. "Gallafray?" 

"Gallafray!?" I chocked. 

"It's not in this galaxy. As I said before, you probably haven't heard of it. Now!" The doctor patted her coat down in an attempt to look for something. "Oh no! Where is it!?" 

"What?" I asked. I began to grow worried about this woman. 

"My sonic!" She yelled again, but this time, with more panic. "My sonic screwdriver is gone!" 

"Your sonic screwdriver?" I chuckled. "Whatever is that?" 

"It's this thing." The doctor began to try and show me with her hands. "I can do lots of things with it. Oh! And it glows!" 

"Excellent discription there!" I said sarcastically. 

The doctor continued to search her pockets, in another attempt to find it. 

"Ugh, it's not there!" then her eyes widened, as if she'd had an idea. "Could you help me?" She grabbed my shoulders and gave me a desperate look. 

"Yeah, my mum warned me about strangers." I stepped back. 

The woman thought for a moment, the an idea popped into her head. "We're not strangers! I'm the doctor, I'm two thousand years old, I've had twelve bodies before this one and I love biscuits!" Then tapped my shoulder. "Now it's your turn." 

"Um...I'm (Y/N). I'm a primary school teacher, I have a degree in English and Drama and I live alone." I shrugged.

"See, Now we're not strangers!" The doctor grabbed me by my fore arm and pulled me into the blue box. 

****

My eyes widened as I stepped into what I thought would've been a small box. The room I saw, stretched in front of me was filled with what looked like gears in the shape of hexagons. My eyes shifted to the console in the middle, it took my breath away. 

"It's-" 

"Bigger in the inside? Yes I know. I definitely haven't had this conversation before." The doctor moved past you and began flicking a few switches on the console. "OK, so when I lose stuff, I always like to retrace my steps." 

I watched as the doctor flipped a few more switches, almost as if she knew what she was doing. "I was on this planet and..." 

The woman stepped. She circled the console playing with some more levers and buttons In a hurry. "I should've known! I wish I'd been more careful." She spun around to look at me. "How do you feel about taking a trip to the unknown?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm still confused." I took another small step back. 

"You'll love it! I promise!" The doctor screamed at me. I could tell, she didn't spend that much time around other people. 

Every single instinct in my mind was telling me to run away, but there was something about her that seemed so kind and trustworthy. Maybe I should take a chance? 

"Can you get me home once we're finished?" I asked sternly. 

"Yup. I can get you home, safe and sound." The doctor grinned at me from ear to ear. 

"Very well." I sighed. 

"Brilliant!" The doctor flipped one more switch, sending us flying through the air. I stumbled backwards at the jolt, hands gripping tightly to the wall. 

Almost as soon as it started it stopped. Well that's how it felt. I seemed worse than I was before. "Is it over yet?" I mumbled, stumbling in my place. 

"Yes it's over." The doctor arched an eyebrow. She took me by the hand, to steady me and together we walked out of the TARDIS. 

****

As my eyes adjusted to the light. Before me stood a planet like no other. It was covered in metal! Not just smooth, pure metal, but different metal object. I hadn't seen anything like it before. I could get used to sights like these. 

"Now, careful. And hang on to whatever metal objects you own. If I remember rightly, the clonei should be here." The doctor warned, she reached into her inside pocket to pick something out. "Ugh! No sonic!" 

"Clonei?" 

"Oh, Well a Cloneus, is a small creature that loves metal objects, lots of them are referred to as Clonei." 

I looked around at the scenery. "Well that makes a lot of sense." 

"I know right!" The doctor chuckled. 

As we continued to walk forward, I noticed that each passing pile of metal began to grow taller. "What does this mean?" I asked. 

"It means we're getting close." The doctor did not look happy. My gaze fell upon a group of small, mole like creatures, they must've been the Clonei. 

"Those are the little buggers who have my sonic." The doctor snarled. She stepped forward to take a better look at the creatures. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded and her eyes flicked from one creature to the next. Then she found it! A large chubby, large eyed all of dirty, oily fluff with a chunky metal stick in its hands. 

The doctor went to snatch it out of the creature's hands, when it hissed at her and hid it behind it's back. "Give it to me! It's not yours!" 

The Cloneus spoke, in what seemed to be a foreign language. The doctor seemed to be determined to get this metal stick, it was kind of sad. "Can't we get a new one?" I asked. 

"No!" She shot at me. "This is one of a kind! I made it from scratch. With Sheffield steel." She thought for a moment, then another idea popped into her head. 

"Quick, give me your magic box!" 

"My what!?" I spluttered. If I hadn't been confused before, I definitely was now.

"Ya' know, that thing, you humans use, I see you talk into it and stuff." 

"My phone?" 

"Yes! I need your phone! Now quickly." 

I reached into my pocket hesitantly and took out my phone and handed it to the woman. She swung around and showed it to the creature. "You like this?" 

The creature nodded eagerly. 

"OK, I'll give you this in exchange for my sonic." 

"Doctor no!" I screamed. 

"The doctor turned her head sharply to look at me." Trust me." She mouthed, I knew I had to, or else I wouldn't be getting my phone back. 

The creature looked at the object it was holding then handed it to the doctor. I watched intently as she moved to hand it to the Cloneus. To my surprise, she quickly tossed it to me and yelled. "Run!" 

"What?" 

"Run!" 

I did as I was told and sprung as fast as I could, keeping a close distance between me and the doctor. "I hope you can keep up." She smirked. 

"I can teach year six P.E. Try me!" I said breathlessly. And we ran. 

****

"Here we are." The doctor said as she followed me outside to where the TARDIS was before. 

"Thank you." I said sweetly, trying to mask my disappointment. "Where are you going now?" 

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, I've got my sonic screwdriver back so, the sky's the limit. What about you?" 

"I'll be teaching some bratty eleven year olds." I said bluntly. 

"Well, enjoy that then." The doctor smiled at me. 

"Yeah I will." I said with a sarcastic laugh. 

The doctor turned to step back into her ship, when I touched her shoulder. "Wait!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked desperately. 

"Oh, I expect so." The doctor gave me one MORE Tight hug before stepping into her TARDIS, and I watched as it faded away. 

I walked down the path with a wide grin spread across my face, daydreaming about the next adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossery:
> 
> Primary school: a school for children from the ages three to eleven
> 
> Year six: children aged ten to eleven
> 
> Reception: children ages three to four
> 
> S.A.T.S: the exams that children take at the end of year six (very stressful)
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed  
> ♥️


	3. The coming of the martians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so quick thing before we start. This chapter was based of the musical adaption of 'The war of the worlds' by Jeff Wayne. If you haven't heard it, I strongly recommend it.

So I waited. I waited an entire week for that wonderful woman to return. I even walked through the shortcut every day to and from work, but still no sign of her. I suppose she had better things to do than to come and find me, I still kept my hopes up.

Then Saturday approached me. I wasn't going to lie, I was dreading my 'date' with Brett. He was a great guy but, I didn't see him anymore than a friend. A friend I kept very close to my heart.

And so at eleven o'clock, I arrived at at Costa, wrapped in a scarf, coat and woollen hat. All the colours clashed but I didn't care. I turned to the table at the corner, where Brett sat. He looked up at me and waved. I walked to the table and wrapped my coat around the back of the chair, Brett stood from his seat and gave me a hug.

"Ah miss (L/N), nice to see you." Brett greeted with a wink.

"Mr Winchester, fancy seeimg you here." I joked. We normally called each other by our teacher names as a bit of banter.

My eyes scanned over Brett's outfit. He wore a plain white shirt which showed off his muscles, with a pair of jeans. He was a reasonably attractive man. If he taught any higher than primary school, he'd be a heartthrob amongst the girls.

"I hope you don't mind, I got you a beverage."

I looked to the steaming coffee on the table. "Oh, thanks Brett!"

"I know how you like your coffee." Brett looked at me awkwardly.

I sat Down and took a sip of coffee. "It's perfect!"

Brett sat in the chair opposite me. "So, How's the S.A.T.S revision going?"

I shrugged. "As well as it can be. Jamie is still driving me around the bend."

"We also have perents evening next week." Brett reminded me of that awful day. Words could not describe how much I hated perents evening. The thought of sitting in my classroom for hours at a time, talking to twenty sets of perents. I couldn't imagine anything worse.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Jamie's perents." I giggled sarcastically.

"Speaking of which. How is the little rascal!"

I raised my eyebrows. "The little shit, can't even be bothered to write his name on his work, So I've resorted in, not grading it... Not that he cares."

Brett threw backhis head and laughed. "I'd hate to teach year six."

I opened my mouth to speak, when a loud crash erupted through the entire shop. "What was that!?" I jumped in my seat.

Brett pointed behind me with wide eyes. I turned around to see the very peculiar image of a large cylinder, glowing hot. With an aura of green, surrounding it.

"OK everyone!" Yelled a very familiar voice. "Everything is under control, just evacuate the shop and get on with your lives."

I stood up abruptly. I'd recognise that blonde hair anywhere. "Doctor!" I bellowed, fighting the crowd.

"(Y/N)!" The doctor grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. "I'm so glad you're here. There's been a bit of a situation."

"Yes, I can see that," You looked at the packed Costa.

"But I know how we can fix it." The doctor looked really proud of herself.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Brett call as he fought his way to me. "If we hurry, we can make it to the-"

"Sorry sir, (Y/N) here, Is with me." The doctor straightened up and faced Brett.

"With you? What do you mean!?" He looked incredibly confused. "Who are you!?"

"Brett, this is the doctor. Its OK, I know her very well."

"Wait how!?" Brett's eyes flickered from me to the doctor and back again.

"Its a long story." I shrugged.

"Wait, Are you two together?" He spluttered.

"Yes?" The doctor said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Yeah, he didn't mean it like that."

"How did he mean, then?" The doctor looked confused.

"He meant 'Are we dating?'" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh..." She said simply. "Then no."

"Then, how do you know each other?" Brett looked more and more concerned by the second.

"Is he your boyfriend!?" The doctor screamed.

"No!" I yelled.

"Will someone, please tell me what's going on!?"

The doctor turned to Brett, locking eyes. "The human race is in great danger and if something doesn't happen, that cylinder, or what's in that cylinder will dystroy mankind."

Bretts eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"It's kind of like that book by H.G.Wells. Ya know, the one about the aliens that look like tripods." Brett and I exchanged bewildered looks. "It was made into a show. Surely you've heard of it?"

"What's your point doctor?" I rolled my eyes.

"My point is, I have a way to stop the invasion before it even started."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We go back in time to the first time it happened and stop it!" The doctor grinned.

"Well, wherever (Y/N)'s going, I'm going too!" Brett said, taking my hand.

"Brett, I can look after myself!" I swatted his hand away. "I don't need need you acting like my dad."

"(Y/N)'s right. And besides, this could be dangerous." The doctor warned.

"That's all the more reason for me to come with you."

"Just let him tag along." I murmured in the doctor's ear.

"Fine. You can come, but don't slow us down." The doctor growled.

Brett shot an offended expression to the doctor.

"Right! Follow me!" The doctor turned and strode towards the back room.

****

I stepped around the corner to see the big blue box, looming Down on us. I couldn't help but grin.

"OK this, as I'm sure, (Y/N) is aware, is my ship, or TARDIS, as I would like to call it."

"You expect us to fit in that tiny box?" Brett arched an eyebrow.

"Yes!" The doctor and I yelled in unison. "Trust me." I added, taking Brett's hand.

Brett's eyes flickered to my hand, then, up to me. "Um. OK." For once he seemed lost for words.

The doctor opened the door, revealing the magnificent, impossible room in front of us.

"What the hell? Brett stepped forward, gasping. "It's bigger on the inside?"

"Of course it is." I chuckled, still rather giddy from excitement.

"I don't have time to explain. I'm going to bring us back to the nineteenth century." The doctor said, flipping a few switches.

I clung onto a nearby bar. I don't think I could handle another jump.

"What are you doing?" Brett asked.

"I would do what I would do, if I were you." I warned.

The TARDIS jolted, sending Brett flying forward. "Oof!" He winced.

"Told you." I laughed at him, as he lied on the floor. "Where are we?"

"Horsell Common, 12th of August, 1899, midnight." She replied looking at something on the console.

"How precise." I raised my eyebrows.

"It has to be, or else something could go wrong."

"Go wrong!?" Brett perked up, while still on the floor.

"Yes, 'go wrong'! If so much as one thing is out of line, anything could go wrong."

"Ah, no pressure then?" Brett jumped to his feet.

"No but, you did ask to come with us."

"That's only because (Y/N) was coming too!"

"That's because (Y/N) is my friend, I've never met you before!" The doctor responded.

"Also" I cutted in. "I said, I didn't need you acting like you were my guardian or something."

The doctor turned to Brett. "Unfortunately. I can't send you back to where you came from, because it wastes the very little time we have, so, as I said before, you can join us but, could you do Us a favor and shut up!

****

As we stepped out, the world seemed bitter and foggy. The doctor whipped out her device from her coat pocket and scanned everything around her.

"What's that?" Brett whispered.

"It's her 'Sonic screwdriver'." I whispered back. "She lost it earlier, this week."

We followed the woman down an old town, shops were closed, streetlamps were still illuminating the night sky. Everything looked so safe and tranquil.

"Doctor!" I cried, pointing upwards.

I thought it was an ordinary falling star, but it was bright green and drew a green mist behind it, stars aren't green!

"Well, that is a beautiful and disturbing sight." The doctor said stopping in her tracks.

"I don't think that's a fall star." A young man said from the other side of the road. As he walked towards us, we all got a good look at him.

He was tall. Looked to be in his late twenties, wearing a light brown waistcoat with matching trousers and a white shirt.

" I think it's from Mars."

"Well, then you'd be correct." The doctor patted the man's back. "What's your name?"

"I'm George Herbert." The man held his hand out for the doctor to shake it. "I write for the local paper. I have a feeling this will make a good story."

"Not if I can help it. Mr Herbert, we need a place to stay until tomorrow morning."

"But we've just met?" George arched an eyebrow.

"It's very difficult to explain. But you need to cooperate." The doctor placed her arm on George's shoulders.

He sighed. "Very well, my home is this way."

We followed the young journalist down the road and across a small path to a house covered in ivy.

"You house is so pretty." I gushed at the red brick house.

"Thank you, It's quiet here and the field behind it, is massive, perfect for raising children."

"I'll say." I said walking into the home. It was just as gorgeous as it was on the outside. It was a traditional nineteenth century home, with a fantastical twist.

"The guest rooms are upstairs on the left." Said Mr Herbert gesturing to the staircase.

****

The doctor and I opened the door to reveal a large four poster bed with two nightstands either side and a large wardrobe at by the end of the room.

"I guess we're bunk mates!" The doctor yelled excitedly. "Hope you don't snore!"

I cambered into one side of the bed, keeping a reasonable distance from her. My cheeks began to burn and my hands began to shake. I'd never felt this way before. I was supposed to fall In love with Brett. He was supposed to be my endgame, but as I looked at her in the eyes, I felt as though, she was worth a thousand Bretts.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this, so you can get back to your date." The doctor said, cutting through my thoughts.

"Actually... It wasn't much of a date really. I kept thinking about you." I whispered.

"Why?"

"I enjoyed spending time with you. You've made me smile after a long difficult day. That's almost impossible!" I smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to help." The doctor put an arm around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Good night doctor."

"Good night (Y/N)

****

The next morning, there was a huge crater in the middle of the common. The crowd gathered, hypnotised by the unscrewing, the sun projected off the screws, then suddenly the lid fell off.

Two illuminated, disk like eyes appeared above the rim. A large, rounded bug, larger than a bear, rose up, glistening like wet leather. It's lipless mouth quivered and snake like tenticles raised as the clumsy body heaved and pulsated.

"What the actual hell is that!?" Brett coughed and spluttered.

"It's a Martian." The doctor said pointed her sonic at the beast. A yellow beam of energy flew through the middle. It screeched as it disintegrated along with the cylinder.

"Jesus!" Brett screamed, stumbling backwards, onto me.

"Honestly winchester. You're like a child!" I chuckled. I looked over at the doctor who looked very pleased with herself. "Is that it?"

"The doctor nodded." That should do it."

"Well that was very anticlimactic!" I shrugged.

"Anticlimactic!?" The doctor spluttered. "Did you see what I just did!?"

"Yes, you shot an alien. You've probably done that a thousand times before."

The doctor slouched. "Fine! Let's get you home." She turned to George. "Thanks for letting us stay over. Let's go, team!"

****

"Well here we are. Back at Costa." The doctor stepped out as we followed.

"Thanks love, much appreciated." Brett said shaking her hand. "Sorry for being a twat. I'm not normally like that."

"Yes you are!" I burst in to laughter.

"cheers." Brett rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm going to. Check on our table."

The doctor turned to me with a nervous look. "OK, don't laugh, but if I asked you really nicely, could we make this a regular thing? I love travelling with you."

I squealed, wrapping my arms around the taller woman. "I'd love to!" I smiled at her before running back to my 'date'.

I couldn't wait for my next adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! I swear they'll get better 😂 these chapters will get gayer as they progress, bu I hope you enjoyed and Have a good day ❤️


	4. The doctor's best friend part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure due to exams and stuff. But the important thing is that I have written a little something for you guys
> 
> Anyway enjoy, and have a good day!

"See you tomorrow Mindy!" I called as I signed my name on the 'sign out' sheet. I only had a set of maths books to mark, then I could relax.

"(Y/N)!" Called Brett, clumsily making his way through the the door with a tote bag full of exercise books. I whipped around to face him." Do you want to walk home with me?"

"Sure, why not?" I beamed and held the door for him.

****

  
As we walked down the hill. We remained silent to each other, not saying a word.

"So, this doctor character." Brett spoke up.

I blushed. "Yeah, what about her?" I tried to sound casual as possible.

"She's nice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you like her?"

"No, but do you?" Brett looked at me with a mischievous grin. He knew, he'd managed to catch me out.

"What *psh* no!"

"You do!" Brett yelled.

"No, I don't!"

"Are you sure? I saw the way you looked at her. You are head over heals!"

"Alright, Shh!" I hissed at Brett, pushing him to one side. The doctor could be anywhere, right now, I was not taking any chances. "I may have a small crush on her but let's face it, she's an alien! And I don't know all that much about her yet. She's a complete and utter mystery.

Brett stopped. He looked to the crossroads." Well, I should be off, I will see you tomorrow. If you see her tonight, tell her!"

"Yeah, that's easier said than done." I shrugged.

"You'll be fine." Brett pulled me into an embrace and be whispered "Tell me all about it. Tomorrow."

****

I sat on the porch of my home, chin in hands and completely exasperated. All my thoughts rushed around my head, the doctor, Brett, my job. I lt was exhausting! Maybe I should go on holiday next half term. That'd be nice. 

"There you are!" I heard the doctor's voice call to me as she peaked around my car. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

"Well, I'm here." I said, trying to mask my stress. 

"I've found a really nice planet!" The doctor could not hide her excitement. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "I can't wait to show you!" 

"Doctor! Hold on!" I yelled. "I've just got home!" 

"This cannot wait (Y/N) please!" The doctor pouted. 

"but-" 

"please!Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!" 

"Alright, jeez!" I rolled my eyes. 

****

I leaned against the wall of the TARDIS, letting out another exhausted sigh. I was tired and hungry and not in the mood to be adventuring. Maybe it was a sign, maybe Brett was right, Maybe I should tell her how I feel. 

"You're going to really love this planet (Y/N)." The doctor looked up from her gadgets and gizmos. "It's all desert, it has a few villages dotted around." 

"Doctor." I spoke up. 

"It's all mysterious as well and I know how much you love a good mystery. 

"Doctor."

"Its just a brilliant planet. I can't wait to show you."

"Doctor!"

The doctor swung around. "What!?" She called.

"You need to listen!" I screamed a little too aggressively. "Sorry."

"What is it?" The doctor asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Doctor, I feel a little odd, travelling with you. I don't even know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me."

"That's not true!" The doctor protested. "I know tons about you!"

"Oh yeah? What's my favourite colour?"

"Purple?"

"Not even close." I chuckled. "This is my point. We're technically strangers."

"Maybe, we should at least get to know eachother." The doctor scratched the back of her neck. "If it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you."

****

The doctor took me by the hand and led me down a long corridor, I had no idea that the TARDIS was this big! Doors stood at each side, and one stood grandly at the far end. It was bright gold with bronze across the frame.

"This is my favourite room." The doctor said proudly. "This is the library."

****

As we stepped inside, the candle flickered and the fire began to roar, as if by magic. There were shelves of books the size of buildings, filled to the brim with assorted, colourful books of all shapes and sizes.

"It's beautiful." I gasped, twirling around in wonder.

"I know, it's amazing." The doctor said. She moved to the sofa in front of the fire, she sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"So, let me see... My name is (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), I am (Y/Age) years old, and I'm a teacher at the local primary school. I like walking and reading and I have a degree in English language and literature."

"I'm the doctor and I'm 900 years old. I like travelling through time and space, I love dancing and fried egg sandwiches." She shot me a toothy grin. "Quite a lot of time I like to travel with a companion. It makes it less lonely."

"How do you pick your companions? Is there like a certain criteria?" I asked.

"Sort of, I meet a new person and as long as they're pure of heart and brave and fun to be around, then they're welcome."

"Doctor." I began.

"Yeah?"

"have you ever fallen in love before?" I asked, testing the waters a little.

The doctor looked lost for words. She stumbled over different broken phrases and sounds. "Yes. A few times." She took a deep breath. "What about you?"

I chuckled. "Yeah actually. A girl by the name of Rebecca Miller, in secondary school, she was sweet, things were good until she cheated on me with my next door neighbour."

"Yikes! How did you react to that?"

"Not too well. I snapped at her in front of the entire music class." I recalled the events from a few years ago.

"I'll be sure not to get on your bad side." The doctor said jokingly as she moved closer to me.

"D-Doctor." I stammered. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" The doctor looked at me. I think she could tell what I wanted to say to her, because she  leaned in a little closer, almost as if she were about to kiss me. I took another shaky breath and tilted my chin, I could feel my heart thump as I gradually moved in.

The TARDIS jolted. I bobbed sideways, Almost falling off the side.

"What was that!?" I cried.

"I don't know." The doctor whipped out her sonic screwdriver and bolted down the corridor with me following after.

****

The doctor looked at the console which was battered and smoking. "That doesn't look healthy." 

"Doctor..." I said, fear laced in my voice. 

"What?" She turned around, looking in my direction. Her face dropped, and I could tell something wasn't quite right. "Oh no..." 

_TO BE CONTINUED_

 


End file.
